Mille et une nuit pluvieuses
by Meyenne
Summary: En une fin de journée pluvieuse, Yuan s'arrête dans une auberge au pied de la montagne où vit Anri. Il y rencontre une fille étrangement maladroite qui tente de survivre d'un commerce à l'abandon. En une fin de journée pluvieuse, Anju rencontre un étrange client, aveugle et pourtant plus agile qu'elle, qui la met face à l'ennui de sa vie. Oneshot. Une fiction longue possible.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici mon premier one-shot sur sdk. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu envie de relire le manga qui me fascinait tant au lycée et, une fois les mangas finis, comme d'habitude, je suis restée sur ma faim. J'ai donc visité la section fanfiction et... et ben il n'y a presque rien sur ma famille préférée ! J'ai donc décidé d'évacuer ma frustration en écrivant un one-shot. A savoir que, s'il y a des réponses positives, j'en ferai une fiction plus longue

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

* * *

 **Mille et une nuits pluvieuses**

La première fois qu'il la rencontra, c'était un jour de pluie. Il était entré dans son hôtel, au pied du Mont Kurama, pour s'abriter et pour trouver un toit pour la nuit. Il avait hâte de revoir son frère, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années mais la traversée du clan, puis celle de la forêt d'Aokigahara, les centaines de kilomètres de marche sur la route royale et enfin son altercation avec des bandits tentés de tirer parti de son handicap l'avait vidés. L'escalade du Mont Kurama attendrait demain. Pour l'instant, le soleil se couchait, il était trempé – ses vêtements imbibés d'eau et, il l'espérait, de pas trop de sang – il était fatigué et il avait faim. Il était donc entré dans la première, et la seule, auberge au pied de la montagne, suffisamment éloignée de la ville de Kibune et de la route royale.

Sans surprise, l'endroit était presque désert. C'était une vieille bâtisse qui tenait debout par miracle et dont la devanture répugnerait même un chat errant. L'intérieur n'était pas mieux. L'air sentait l'humidité. La chaleur était à peine présente. Quelques tables en bois se battaient duel et un vieux comptoir qui craquait lorsque l'on s'appuyait dessus trônait dans l'angle, quelques tabourets posés autour. Une vieille femme qui sentait l'encens buvait un thé appuyée justement sur le comptoir était la seule cliente. Bien vite, une jeune fille à la démarche maladroite déboula dans la pièce, attirée par la clochette de la porte d'entrée. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui, probablement en train de débattre s'il était un client ou un voleur. Il ôta la capuche de sur sa tête, dévoilant son visage dans l'espoir d'attirer un semblant de confiance.

La jeune fille resta encore silencieuse un instant. Il attendit patiemment. S'il y avait bien une chose que sa famille de neuf frères et sœur et un élève lui avait appris, c'était la patience. Finalement, elle se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

"Bienvenue," salua-t-elle d'une voix claire mais hésitante, "je peux vous aider ?"

Elle semblait circonspecte et il ne pouvait que deviner pourquoi. Etait-ce son état, sale et trempé ? Son aura, destructrice, comme celle de tous les Mibu, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour la masquer. Ou peut-être tout simplement son handicap. Il supposait que ce n'était pas tous les jours que la jeune fille croisait un vagabond aveugle.

"Je voudrais une chambre pour la nuit. Seul. Et un repas." Ajouta-t-il lorsque son ventre protesta.

Il grogna intérieurement et maudit Anna. Elle les faisait trop manger, ils finiraient tous gras et incapables de se priver une seule journée. D'un autre côté, il connaissait les talents, ou l'absence de talent en l'occurrence, de cuisinier d'Anri. Il ferait mieux de faire des réserves.

La jeune hocha la tête, il le sentit dans le mouvement de l'air et aux bruits de ses mèches. Mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle prit donc une inspiration choquée de sa propre maladresse alors qu'il retenait un sourire moqueur.

"Oui, bien sûr. Tout de suite, Monsieur…"

"Yuan." Répondit-il simplement. Il n'osait pas donner comme nom Mibu, des fois qu'Anri s'en soit déjà servi dans le coin.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et grogna imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle réalisa, encore une fois, l'inutilité de son geste.

"Nous avons une chambre de libre au premier étage mais…" Elle hésita. Puis se ravisa. "Le repas de ce soir est une soupe de ramen." Yuan acquiesça. Il sentait la maladresse de la jeune fille, probablement en poste depuis peu de temps. Ou tout simplement peu habituée à avoir de vrais clients. "Je peux vous conduire à une table, si vous le désirez."

Elle hésita une nouvelle fois, avança vers lui de quelques pas, tendit sa main, la reposa le long de son corps. Yuan, amusé, la laissa faire quelques instants, avant d'avoir pitié de son calvaire et de se diriger seul vers une table. Elle comprit le geste et disparut dans une pièce au fond de la salle.

Le samurai détacha la cape qui lui servait de piètre protection contre la pluie et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux humides dans l'espoir de les décoller de son crâne. La serveuse revint, heurta un coin de table en chemin, et s'arrêta à côté de lui avant de commencer d'installer les couverts et un verre.

"La soupe sera prête dans quelques minutes. Je peux vous servir quelque chose à boire en attendant ?"

Il hésita. Très honnêtement, il avait envie d'un verre de saké mais il doutait de la qualité de la boisson dans un tel bouiboui.

"Je…" commença la jeune fille. Il se demanda même si la voix qu'il entendait était celle d'une adulte ou d'une enfant. "Notre saké est très bon, c'est un artisan de Kibune qui nous le livre."

"Va pour un verre de saké alors." Céda-t-il. Au moins, s'il était mauvais, il saurait que la soupe ne serait pas meilleure. Ce qui n'était pas grave en soit. Il devait préparer son estomac à l'infâme cuisine d'Anri. Que son frère ait survécu seul si longtemps était un miracle.

La jeune fille déguerpit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé et revint avec un verre qu'elle posa à sa table.

"Je ne sais pas quand je dois vous le dire exactement mais… Sachez que la nuit et le repas coûte trois ryôs." Annonça-t-elle avec plus de fermeté.

Il lui lança un sourire acéré. Il ne put s'en empêcher.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, petite. Je ne suis pas un vagabond."

Pour preuve, il posa les trois ryo qu'il sortit de sa poche sur la table. Après une brève courbette qui s'arrêta à mi-chemin – aveugle semblait crier son esprit – la gamine le remercia et repartit en cuisine. Yuan se demanda vaguement si elle était seule à tenir l'endroit. Une tâche colossale pour une enfant seule… Le samurai se sermonna lui-même. Il fallait qu'il arrête de faire ça, de toujours s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. Il avait déjà assez de responsabilité comme ça. Neuf, très exactement. Il soupira et savoura le calme de la salle. C'était un étrange contraste – un agréable contraste – avec sa propre maison, toujours bruyante et pleine de vie. Ici, les seuls sons qu'il pouvait entendre étaient le bruit de la pluie qui battait les fenêtres, les occasionnels bruits de casserole dans la cuisine et le bruit de la vieille femme qui buvait son thé à petite gorgée.

Cette dernière tourna sur son tabouret dans un froissement de vêtements fripés et lui fit face alors qu'il goutait son saké, pas si mauvais que cela. Il profita de son handicap pour faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, ce qui était le cas, en un sens… Il sentit son regard sur lui pendant de longues minutes et fit de son mieux pour rester calme. Ici, il n'était qu'un inconnu, un voyageur, et certainement pas un samurai, certainement pas un "dieu". Pourtant, l'insistance de la grand-mère lui fit froncer les sourcils. Que voulait-elle donc ? Il dut se retenir de tourner la tête vers elle.

"Yuan… c'est un nom étrange." Marmonna-t-elle à peine assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. "Et c'est un étrange tatouage sur votre main."

L'interpellé ne put s'empêcher de se tourner en direction de l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond, un pied sur la banquette et un bras appuyé sur son genou surélevé.

"C'est une étrange question." Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix. Une voix rauque, abimée par les années et probablement par le tabac. Une voix désinvolte, blasée.

"Ce n'était pas une question." Fit-elle remarquer d'un air désinvolte.

Pourtant, il sentait quelque chose… Quelque chose de plus. Le plus discrètement qu'il put, il utilisa son œil intérieur pour scruter la femme en face de lui. Etait-elle un ancien ninja ou quelque chose du genre ? Une chamane ? Savait-elle pour le clan ? Savait-elle pour Anri ?

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait soupçonné, sa petite inspection ne donna rien. Une simple humaine. Aucun pouvoir particulier. Juste une vieille femme trop curieuse. Et peut-être pas très bien dans sa tête.

"Vous voulez le même, mamie ?" s'autorisa à plaisanter le samurai, désormais confiant qu'il ne risquait rien.

La vieille lui sourit d'un air étrange avant de se retourner vers le comptoir. Yuan retint une grimace. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas une menace. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête la sensation qu'elle était… quelque chose…

"Grand-mère Ostuka !" s'exclama la gamine en revenant dans la salle, un bol de ramen fumant à la main. Yuan pria pour qu'elle ne glisse pas avec. Il mourrait de faim. "J'espère que tu n'ennuis pas les clients." LE client, corrigea Yuan pour lui-même en retenant un rire. Pauvre gosse.

"Bien sûr que non." Répliqua la vieille qui ne manquait pas de souffle.

La gamine posa le bol et scruta Yuan dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il aurait pu attendre qu'elle s'exprime à voix haute, s'en voulant encore de sa maladresse, mais il avait trop faim pour jouer.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aime bien les vieilles pies curieuses." Il entendit le dos de la vieille se raidir sous l'insulte. Yuan sentit ses joues s'étirer sous son sourire carnassier. Bien fait, mémé.

La gamine fronça les sourcils mais s'excusa simplement, avec une nouvelle révérence stoppée en plein milieu, avant de lui souhaiter un bon appétit. Yuan ne se fit pas prier et plongea dans son bol, une mauvaise habitude gagnée à force d'essayer de finir de manger avant le début de "la course" entre Anthony et Keikoku. Il grogna presque devant la qualité de ce qui se présentait à lui. Il fallait une nouvelle cuisine pour se rendre compte de la piètre qualité de celle d'Anna. Pourquoi, alors qu'il devait supporter de vivre avec tant de femmes, aucune ne cuisinait bien ? Il se baissa presque, attendant le bol volant en direction de sa tête. Qui n'arriva jamais. Il soupira. Une autre mauvaise habitude de sa famille. Il avait horreur de manger seul et en silence.

Il hésita quelques instants. La gamine faisait les cents pas dans la salle, faisant de son mieux pour prétendre être occupée, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer le nombre de table et de chaise qu'elle percutait. Sa décision prise, il leva une main et fit signe à la jeune fille d'approcher, ce qu'elle fit si vite qu'il dut retenir son sourire typique de peur de l'effrayer encore plus. Il posa deux ryo sur la table.

"Mange avec moi." Proposa-t-il, ordonna-t-il. Il ne savait pas exactement quel ton utiliser. Aucun membre de sa famille n'attendait que l'on lui demande pour manger… Il sentit l'hésitation de son hôte, entendit le froissement de vêtement de la vieille qui se crispait. Toutefois, après un hochement de tête, la jeune fille courut en cuisine et revint avec un deuxième bol de ramen qu'elle posa en face de lui. Elle s'assit de l'autre côté de la table et joignit ses mains en prière dans un clap sonore avant de commencer de manger.

Il l'entendit prendre quelques gorgées avant de prendre la parole.

"Vous n'avez pas à payer, vous savez. J'en aurai mangé un bol quoiqu'il arrive."

Yuan acquiesça mais l'ignora à la fois. Il savait la valeur de l'argent. Et il savait reconnaître ceux qui en avaient besoin. Pas qu'il roule sur l'or lui-même mais son nouveau statut de "sage" avait ses avantages.

"Tu tiens cette auberge seule ?" demanda-t-il plutôt.

Il continua de manger. La jeune fille hésita, se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre dans un bruit de salive et finalement déglutit, choisissant ses mots avec précaution.

"Mon père est le propriétaire. Et ma mère… Elle n'est plus là." Expliqua-t-elle. Il ne demanda pas ce qu'elle entendait exactement par là. Il savait d'expérience qu'un parent "plus là", même s'il n'était pas mort, c'était tout comme. "Mon père gère l'accueil normalement, et je fais la cuisine." Ce qui expliquait son malaise par rapport à lui. Peut-être. "Mais il est parti depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi." Avoua-t-elle d'une voix plus basse, presque désemparée, presque effrayée, avant de se reprendre. "Mais il va revenir dans pas longtemps. J'en suis sûre ! Après tout, la forêt d'Aokigahara n'est pas si loin !" Elle lui sourit, confiante, tout du moins en apparence.

Yuan, lui, s'était figé. Pourquoi un tenancier d'hôtel irait dans la forêt maudite ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre, s'il n'avait pas menti et qu'il était bien là-bas, il était en face d'une enfant qui ne reverrait jamais son père. Et il compatissait réellement pour elle. Bien qu'il ne put rien lui dire.

Après un silence gênant, il reprit le cours de son repas.

"Il n'y a pas d'autres membres de ta famille, ici ?"

"Non," répondit-elle d'un air neutre, pas plus dérangée que cela. Le samurai grimaça. Elle serait donc définitivement toute seule, lorsqu'elle comprendrait que son père ne reviendra jamais. "Et vous ?" La question laissa Yuan pantois. Elle l'avait sorti de ses pensées si brutalement qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir. "Vous avez de la famille ?"

"J'ai neuf frères et sœur." Expliqua-t-il sous les yeux ronds de la jeune fille, un sourire aux lèvres. "Un frère aîné, qui habite pas loin – c'est lui que je viens voir – et tous les autres plus jeunes. J'ai aussi un père absent et …" il hésita. Il ne pouvait pas dire un élève. "Un chat." Conclut-il. "Un drôle de chat."

Un sourire amusé lui répondit. Pourquoi toutes les femmes s'attendrissait-elle lorsqu'on parlait d'animaux ?

"Ah oui ? Pourquoi drôle ?"

"Arf !" s'exclama Yuan, prenant son verre de saké pour faire bonne mesure. "C'est un vagabond. Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue et je l'ai ramassé. Il me faisait pitié. Mais il est un peu, beaucoup, sauvage. Il ne parle jamais et passe son temps à me dévisager d'un air mauvais. Il refuse de manger ce qu'on lui donne mais il râle si on lui enlève."

Un rire cristallin éclata dans la salle. Un rire honnête.

"C'est vraiment un drôle de chat." Admit l'inconnue.

"Hmm, il a quitté la maison il y a quelques années maintenant mais… les chats retrouvent toujours leur chemin, pas vrai ?" En posant la question, il se sentit comme la jeune fille lorsqu'elle assura que son père reviendrait… En plus, son "chat" avait un terrible sens de l'orientation. Il était capable d'atterrir en Chine en tentant de rentrer. Il préféra changer de sujet et se rendit compte d'un détail capital. "Je ne sais toujours pas ton nom…" constata-t-il.

"Anju." Répondit la gamine, et, pour la seconde fois, Yuan se figea. Un nom Mibu… Pourtant, son aura ne dégageait aucune violence si typique de son clan. Peut-être était-ce une simple coïncidence. Il l'espérait. "Anju Sagashima."

* * *

Anju se leva ce matin-là un sourire aux lèvres. Elle repoussa les couvertures et entreprit de se préparer pour une nouvelle journée. Elle avait d'abord eut peur la veille, à l'arrivée de l'inconnu. Il était dans un état misérable, trempé jusqu'aux os, un bandage en travers des yeux et du rouge sous les ongles. Elle préférait croire qu'il s'agissait d'un simple ouvrier, un qui travaillait un sol ocre. Lorsqu'il avait relevé sa capuche et dévoilé un sourire avenant, elle s'était reprise. Elle n'allait pas rejeter le seul client qui était venu depuis des semaines. Elle l'avait donc accueilli du mieux qu'elle pouvait malgré son attitude déconcertante.

Elle soupira en brossant ses cheveux blonds. Tout avait été déconcertant en lui, en réalité. La première chose qui l'avait choquée était ses cheveux blancs. Il ne semblait pourtant pas avoir plus de trente ans. La seconde chose qui l'avait déconcertée était son handicap. Et sa confusion n'avait été que plus grande lorsque, malgré le bandage sur ses yeux, il s'était déplacé dans la salle comme n'importe qui.

Mieux que n'importe qui, se corrigea-t-elle en faisant glisser un crayon noir le long de ses yeux bleus. C'était là le plus étrange. Il se déplaçait avec une grâce presque féline. Elle l'enviait, elle qui s'entravait dans ses propres pieds. Aussitôt, elle se sermonna. Comment osait-elle envier cela ?! L'homme était aveugle, un terrible sort. Particulièrement dans un monde en guerre comme le leur. La jeune fille enfila son simple kimono gris, la tête basse.

Il l'avait encore surpris lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de manger avec elle. Elle avait hésité, pas sûre que ce soit convenable. Avant là encore de se raisonner. Elle n'avait eu aucun client à part grand-mère Otsuka, qui faisait presque partie des murs maintenant tant elle était présente. Et elle avait vraiment été affamée, elle aussi. Elle ne regrettait pas, pensa-t-elle en souriant à son reflet dans le miroir de fortune de la petite chambre. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle avait passé une journée différente des autres.

La jeune fille sautilla en descendant les marches, heureuse d'avoir brisé la monotonie grise qu'était sa vie, et trébucha sur la dernière marche. Les joues rouges et les mains tentant de remettre en place son kimono, elle entra dans la grande salle. Enfin, grande… Plus grande que les autres pièces. Et eut le déplaisir de la trouver vide, sauf pour la grand-mère assise sur une chaise. La jeune fille tenta de ravaler sa déception.

"Il est parti à l'aube." Lui apprit la vieille femme avec un sourire compatissant.

Anju se résigna. C'était le principe d'un hôtel, les gens allaient et venaient. Même si dans son cas, peu de gens allaient, en réalité. La jeune fille se força à sourire, un sourire probablement pas aussi éclatant qu'habituellement.

"Qu'est-ce-que je vous sers, Grand-mère ?" demanda la jeune fille bien qu'elle passait déjà derrière le comptoir pour attraper une théière.

"Un thé." Répondit la cliente sans surprise.

Anju disparut en cuisine, déprimée par le fait qu'il avait fallu l'arrivée d'un étranger pour qu'elle se rende compte à quel point elle s'ennuyait de sa vie de campagne. Quand son père rentrerait, peut-être pourrait-elle partir voyager ? Voir le monde….

La jeune fille, prise par ses rêves de voyage, continua sa journée comme elle avait l'habitude. Elle servit son thé à son unique cliente, nettoya son commerce, descendit faire le marché de Kibune en comptant scrupuleusement ses petites économies et s'offrit une brochette de thon malgré tout. Elle entendit des femmes parler entre elles de la bataille de Sekigahara, pronostiquant le vainqueur et priant pour que la guerre reste loin de cette ville. Anju regarda autour d'elle, les bâtiments en ruine à force de manque d'entretien, l'absence criante d'hommes "capables" sur le marché. La guerre est déjà dans la ville, pensa-t-elle tristement.

Une fois son marché fini, quelques légumes achetés et aucune viande – aucune n'était proposée de toute façon – la jeune fille rentra chez elle. Elle arriva légèrement essoufflée par le chemin escarpé et entra pour trouver Ostuka toujours là. Elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi elle ne quittait jamais l'endroit. Etait-elle seule à ce point ? D'un autre côté, Anju n'avait personne à aller voir non plus…

Cela suffisait ! Elle devait se reprendre. Elle attaqua donc gaiement de faire la cuisine pour le soir, des petites quantités. Parfois quelques marchands s'arrêtaient pour manger, jamais pour dormir. Elle était en train de couper des carottes lorsque la clochette de l'entrée retentit. Elle manqua se couper un doigt et rejeta le couteau en jurant. Malgré elle, elle avait sursauté.

Elle étouffa sa bouffée d'espoir dans l'œuf alors qu'elle s'essuyait les mains. Il était parti rendre visite à son frère. Il ne repasserait pas par ici de si tôt. Et même s'il le faisait, elle connaissait la piètre qualité des futons. Il ne reviendrait pas dans cet endroit.

Malgré ses certitudes, elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la cuisine timidement, espérant malgré elle. Elle retint un cri de joie et de surprise et glissa sur le carrelage, elle se rattrapa sans mal et courut presque dans la salle principale. Il était là, ses cheveux gris encore souillé par la pluie et son bandeau rouge encore sur les yeux, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

"Tu sais, c'est presque un signe d'agilité, de trébucher si souvent sans jamais tomber."

Anju encaissa la moquerie avec un sourire et ignora le regard accusateur de la vieille femme assise avec un livre dans un coin de la salle. Il enleva sa cape et la posa sur une chaise.

"Vous n'alliez pas voir votre frère ?" demanda-t-elle en retour.

L'homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis la veille, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui. Il était vraiment grand, élancé et surtout, beaucoup plus musclé que la normale. Anju rougit. Puis se reprit. Ce n'était pas du voyeurisme. L'homme se promenait les bras et les mollets nus en plein automne… Il n'était pas l'énorme masse d'os et de muscle qui s'appelait Haiken et qui était parti à la guerre il y a quelques années mais sa peau ne semblait être que de l'épaisseur d'un papier, tendue par ses muscles allongés. Elle se demanda vaguement quel visage il avait. Son bandeau rouge en masquait une grande partie.

"Il s'avère que mon frère à huit enfants, et un neuvième en chemin, et donc aucune place pour moi dans sa maison." Anju rit malgré elle. Neuf enfants !

"Félicitations à la maman !" plaisanta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Elle leva une main pour montrer la bouteille de saké et, avant qu'elle ne puisse corriger son erreur et poser la question à voix haute, il avait répondu d'un hochement de tête. Anja fronça les sourcils en avançant vers lui, bouteille et verre en main. Etait-il vraiment aveugle ?

"Et puis, je préfère monter et descendre tous les soirs plutôt que de manger son infâme gâteau aux vipères." Marmonna-t-il en acceptant le verre qu'elle posa devant lui.

En entendant cela, Anju se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

"Monsieur Anri ?" demanda-t-elle en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Son client s'était figé à mi-mouvement, ses doigts blanchis par la pression qu'il appliquait sur le verre. Elle ne releva pas, trop surprise. "C'est lui votre frère ? Anri le Tengu ?"

Anju vit ses doigts retrouvés leur couleur normale et son sourire moqueur revenir sur son visage.

"Le Tengu ?" demanda-t-il.

Oups, pensa la jeune fille, trop tard. Elle rit maladroitement, une main derrière la tête.

"Oui, hum… C'est comme ça que les gens d'ici l'appellent. A cause de son nez." Expliqua-t-elle, gênée.

Un long silence s'en suivi, finalement brisé par le rire communicatif de l'homme qui se contorsionnait sur sa chaise, pris dans sa crise d'hilarité, une main sur ses yeux bandés.

"Il est plutôt connu par ceux qui habitent au pied de la montagne." Expliqua-t-elle en souriant. Elle aimait bien son rire. Il réchauffait la pièce. "Il vient parfois pour vendre ses gâteaux." Anju ne put retenir sa grimace. Elle en avait acheté, une fois.

"Alors comme ça tu connais Anri…" reprit-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

"Oui," elle accepta l'invitation qu'il lui faisait d'un signe de main et s'assit en face de lui comme la veille. Cette fois-ci, il lui servit un verre de saké dans son propre verre. Par politesse, mais embarrassée, elle accepta. "Il est un peu effrayant, de prime abord, avec tous ses piercings mais c'est quelqu'un de très gentil. Il a aidé mon père l'année dernière avec la charpente de l'hôtel."

"Anri charpentier…" murmura Yuan en secouant la tête, incrédule, bien qu'Anju ne comprit pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

"Certains disent qu'il est ami avec l'esprit protecteur du Mont Kurama."

"Hmm," se contenta de répondre son client d'un air étrange. Avait-elle dit une idiotie ?

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la bouteille de saké était vide et la nuit était tombée sur l'auberge. Ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la lune soit la seule chose qui les éclaire. Grand-mère Otsuka avait disparu. La jeune fille se leva pour allumer une lampe à huile et proposa un bol de ramen - encore - à son client. Gênée, elle lui expliqua que trop peu de client venaient pour qu'aucun ne mange deux fois la même chose. Il rit à nouveau et accepta en souriant.

Lorsqu'il partit se coucher, elle le regarda monter les marches sans mal en espérant le revoir le lendemain, cet étrange vagabond.

* * *

 **A/N :** Reviews please ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

"Dis, Anri, depuis quand tu joues les charpentiers ?"

Yuan leva la tête vers le ciel, profitant d'une journée ensoleillée, la première depuis son arrivée, alors qu'il buvait une tasse de thé avec son frère dans son jardin. Ce dernier le dévisagea et Yuan ne pouvait que l'imaginer, son visage anguleux et sans sourcil, avec ses piercings et ses étranges vêtements, en train de le scruter pour savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Tu deviens comme ton élève, Yuan. Ce que tu dis n'as pas de sens."

L'interpellé comprit ce que son frère aîné ne disait pas. La raison pour laquelle il avait choisi de s'exiler ici, de trahir et de quitter le clan en même temps que Muramasa, ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui que Yuan la saurait. Il haussa les épaules. Si Anri était heureux, c'était l'essentiel.

"Tu ne devrais pas être ici." Lui reprocha ce dernier. "Que dira l'ex Roi Rouge s'il le découvre ?"

Oh, l'ex Roi Rouge ne dirait rien, ce n'était pas son genre. Il se contenterait de le tailler en pièce probablement. Après avoir fouillé son esprit à la recherche de tout type d'information importante… Yuan le savait.

"Notre famille a besoin de toi, là-bas. Après la trahison de maman, la mienne, et le comportement de papa, tu es la seule barrière entre la colère du clan et nos frères et sœurs."

Ça aussi, Yuan le savait. Néanmoins, c'était aussi pour ses frères et sœurs qu'il était venu. Il pouvait entendre les rires de ses neveux et nièces les plus vieux qui jouaient dans l'herbe non loin. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

"Malian et Lilian s'inquiètent pour toi. Personne n'en parle vraiment, tu sais, mais… Les quintuplés dorment toujours ensemble maintenant. Anna râle beaucoup moins. Et Angelica a arrêté la musique. Ah, et Anthony s'est fait des piercings partout."

Le silence s'étendit entre les deux frères. Ils connaissaient tous les deux très bien leur fratrie et ces simples changements de comportements étaient significatifs. Ils n'allaient pas bien. Ils restèrent ainsi, à boire du thé et à profiter du calme de la montagne, pendant de longues minutes. Chaque silence remplis de plus de mots qu'aucune de leurs paroles.

"Ils savent que tu es parti ? Que tu m'as trouvé ?" lâcha finalement Anri.

"Ils savent que je suis parti faire un rapport sur les troupes des Tokugawa."

L'aîné laissa échapper un rire désabusé.

"Alors, ils en sont toujours là, hein ? Prendre le pouvoir sur le Japon, priver les hommes de leur libre arbitre…" Yuan ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il répondre de toute façon ? Que oui, ils en étaient toujours là. Que oui, pour lui aussi, les yeux rouges brillant du Roi qui aurait dû laisser son trône des années auparavant ne représentaient pas le pouvoir, ni même le sang ou les rubis mais la folie qui habitait son esprit ? Que lui aussi, il aimerait partir, s'enfuir vivre une vie tranquille reculée dans la montagne ? Mais contrairement à son frère, il n'abandonnerait pas sa famille. Ce dernier dût ressentir ses reproches car il soupira, un son las qui vieillit son corps éternel de dix ans. "Je ne peux pas revenir, Yuan. Et pas seulement à cause de la famille que j'ai ici." S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Il hésita ensuite. Ce qui attira l'attention de son cadet. Anri n'hésitait jamais. Finalement, il se décida. "Sache simplement que tout ça, mon départ, cette maison, c'était la dernière requête de maman avant de mourir."

Le samurai se figea, ses sourcils se levant au-dessus de son bandeau. Leur mère, malgré toute sa douceur, avait elle-aussi été une des quatre sages en son temps. Rien de ce qu'elle ait pu dire sur son lit de mort n'était insignifiant. Yuan soupira et n'insista pas. Si Anri était là pour obéir à leur mère, c'était parce qu'il avait une mission. Et leur mère n'avait jamais eu qu'un seul but dans sa vie : protéger sa famille.

Il lâcha un rire incrédule qui fit s'envoler quelques oiseaux devant eux. Il supposait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer chez lui protéger sa famille, attendre le retour de son élève, attendre que le temps lui apporte des réponses et attendre son heure… Personne n'avait oublié le meurtre de sa mère. Et surtout pas lui. L'ex-Roi Rouge paierait…

"Yuan," intervint Anri d'une voix calme, une main sur l'épaule de son frère, "tu fais peur aux enfants."

L'interpellé, sortit de ses pensées, se rendit compte qu'effectivement, ses neveux et nièces, à quelques mètres d'eux, tremblaient et prenaient de grandes inspirations terrifiées. Il prit à son tour un grand bol d'air qu'il expira de toutes ses forces. Dans un effort de concentration, il arriva à ravaler son aura maléfique. Il finit sa tasse de thé d'une goulée et se leva, prêt à repartir, maintenant qu'il avait, en quelques sortes, les réponses qu'il était venu chercher. Car malgré son petit détour, il était réellement censé passer par le champ de bataille de Sekigahara. Il s'arrêterait peut-être pour la nuit dans la petite auberge miteuse au pied de la montagne. Ce qu'il lui faisait penser… Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin dans le jardin.

"Dis, Anri, tu es le seul Mibu à vivre ici, pas vrai ?"

Son frère le scruta, cherchant d'où pouvait venir une question pareille. Lorsqu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer son petit frère, comme d'habitude, il abandonna.

"A ce que je sache."

Sur ce, et sans un mot, Yuan hocha la tête et disparut dans les bois qui entourait la maison. Ils ne se disaient jamais au revoir. Car ils ne savaient jamais si c'était un simple au revoir ou un adieu.

* * *

Yuan s'arrêta, sa capuche masquant son visage mais ne diminuant pas sa "vision". Devant lui, souillée par la pluie qui ricochait sur les feuilles et les branches, s'étendait la forêt d'Aokigahara, la forêt maudite. Il haïssait cet endroit. C'était un lieu de non-droit. Un lieu où les échecs des essais scientifiques des Mibu atterrissaient, déformés et monstrueux. Un lieu que les Hommes craignaient et dans lequel ils ne s'aventuraient jamais à moins d'y être contraint. Un lieu qu'il devait traverser pour rentrer chez lui car au plus profond de la forêt, là où aucun humain n'arrivait, s'étendait les terres sacrées du Clan Mibu.

Le samurai plissa le nez et enfonça un peu plus les mains dans ses poches. Il avait vu beaucoup de morts, beaucoup de sang sur le champ de bataille de Sekigahara. La puanteur avait été telle qu'il n'aurait pas cru retrouver son odorat un jour. Et pourtant, l'odeur de sang et de mort était si importante dans la forêt que, même à quelques centaines de mètres, elle l'agressait de plus belle.

Après son départ de chez Anri, Yuan s'était arrêté chez la jeune aubergiste. Il avait commandé un repas et réservé une chambre, comme les fois d'avant, et ce qu'il avait redouté arriva. Elle avait renversé son repas sur le sol de la salle. Il sourit en repensant à la méfiance qui avait irradié d'elle lorsqu'il l'avait aidé sans mal à nettoyer. Le soir venu, ils avaient parlé un peu, surtout de son père. Son père… Son corps était-il quelque part dans cette forêt ?

Ensuite, ils avaient reparlé de la guerre, de la grande bataille qui n'en finissait pas. Yuan l'avait écouté en silence, alors qu'elle se libérait de ses inquiétudes, sans jamais lui dire que, quelques jours plus tard, caché dans les ombres, ils seraient au beau milieu de Sekigahara. Ce qui le rappela son problème actuel, celui qui le bloquait ainsi à la lisière de la forêt… Kyo… Kyo aux yeux de démons, le plus célèbre des déserteurs du clan, était sur le champ de bataille, tuant tout sur son passage avec ses quatre compagnons. Un de ses compagnons étant Keikoku… Mais il ne voulait même pas essayer de deviner la logique de son "chat errant" d'élève. Non, trop de maux de tête pour aucune réponse.

Toujours était-il que Kyo était là-bas. Si Yuan ne disait rien, l'ex Roi Rouge enverrait son pantin, Nobunaga, à la guerre, persuadé que celui-ci annihilerait les troupes ennemies et que le pouvoir serait au Mibu. Sauf que Kyo le tuerait avant. Encore. Et l'idée de participer à un nouvel échec politique de l'ex Roi Rouge était tentante… D'un autre côté, il y avait la possibilité que ce dernier soit déjà au courant et qu'il interprète le silence de l'un de ses quatre sage comme une trahison, envoyant ce dernier droit vers sa mort…

Le samurai se laissa tomber dans l'herbe humide, en tailleur, et appuya sa tête sur une de ses mains. Il hésitait… C'était quand même tentant… Rien que pour voir la tête du vieux singe lorsque son pion favori lui reviendrait en pièce détachée. Encore. Yuan retint un rire sarcastique.

Soudain, un bruit retentit à la lisière de la forêt, des branches cassées, un pas lourd et chancelant sur l'herbe. Yuan releva la tête et utilisa ses "yeux de l'âme" pour savoir à qui il avait à faire. Etait-ce un Mibu qui partait en mission ? Ce serait surprenant, l'ex Roi Rouge n'aimait pas beaucoup faire sortir ses moutons de la bergerie. Ou alors un habitant de la forêt ? Si c'était le cas, il devrait le tuer… Cependant, lorsqu'il dirigea son don sur l'intru, un détail le fit tiquer. Il avait la même aura que la fille de l'auberge. Exactement la même.

Le "sage" se leva d'un geste souple et s'avança vers l'homme, désormais à genoux dans l'herbe, le souffle court et l'odeur de sueur et de sang l'entourant. Yuan n'avait pas besoin d'yeux pour savoir que l'homme avait dû faire une mauvaise rencontre dans la forêt et qu'il ne survivrait pas à ses blessures. Il lui donnait une heure, peut-être deux, avant de mourir. Pris d'un élan de compassion pour l'orpheline que l'homme laissait derrière lui, Yuan s'accroupit devant le condamné, ses deux coudes appuyés sur ses genoux et les pointes de son bandeau trainant par terre.

"Ce n'est pas très malin d'aller se promener dans la forêt interdite."

L'homme releva la tête et, lorsqu'il vit qui était en face de lui, il prit une grande inspiration et se jeta à terre en une révérence maladroite.

"Sire Yuan," salua-t-il respectueusement. L'interpellé ne bougea pas d'un cil mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Les habitants de la forêt et les Hommes ne connaissaient pas de Sire Yuan. Seuls les habitants du clan Mibu connaissaient ce nom. Et encore. Les membres de la caste supérieure, prétentieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes ne l'appelaient que Yuan, malgré son poste prestigieux, et dans son dos, il était surtout appelé le fils de la traitresse. Un membre de la classe inférieure donc. Son instinct avait vu juste. Anju n'était pas une humaine avec un nom de Mibu. Elle était soit une excellente menteuse, soit une fille de déserteur sans le savoir… Il fronça les sourcils.

"Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda le sage, d'une voix beaucoup plus tranchante désormais. Si une Mibu, possiblement traquée par le clan, savait qui il était lorsqu'il était venu dans la montagne, il y avait un risque qu'Anri soit découvert. Si c'était le cas, lui, sa famille et Yuan mourrait tous exécutés. "Réponds !" ordonna-t-il lorsque l'homme n'en fit rien. Avait-il perdu connaissance ? Non, il sursauta sous l'assaut de l'aura destructrice de l'un des cinq plus puissants du clan.

"Je…" il hésita. Yuan changea de tactique.

"Réponds et ta mort sera rapide. Si tu ne le fais pas," il tendit sa main vers les yeux de l'inconnu, mettant en évidence son tatouage sinueux, "je dévorerai ton âme."

"J'étais," s'empressa de répondre l'homme, tremblant comme une feuille, toujours agenouillé dans l'herbe, "Je suis," se corrigea-t-il, "un déserteur du clan. Ma femme… Ma femme était une chamane et… et elle est tombée enceinte." Et le croisement d'une chamane et d'un Mibu, même de basse classe, était un trésor pour Hishigi et pour ses expériences scientifiques glauques, pensa Yuan en soupirant. Le mourant dût comprendre car il enchaîna : "Ma femme est morte en accouchant et, quand j'ai récupéré l'enfant, j'ai… je me suis enfui…"

"Oui, oui," coupa Yuan en agitant sa main tatouée dans les airs, main suivi du regard par l'homme toujours terrorisé par la menace qu'elle représentait. Il avait compris l'idée. "Ma question était que fais-tu ici, maintenant ?"

"Ma fille, elle… les yeux rouges…" marmonna-t-il seulement dans un couinement pitoyable. Yuan quant-à-lui, s'était figé, sa main toujours dans les airs. Quoi ? "Maitre Hishigi… C'est un homme bon. Il m'avait laissé partir. Avec ma fille." L'homme s'arrêta pour cracher le sang qui emplissait ses poumons. "Je suis venu le voir, lui demander de l'aide. Je… Je ne suis jamais arrivé jusqu'à lui… Chinmei… Chinmei était là, dans la forêt… Il…"

L'homme commençait de s'étouffer dans son propre sang. Yuan soupira. Chinmei était un monstre. Il n'aurait même pas eu la décence d'achever sa proie, non, il la laissait mourir de ses blessures internes… Même si dans ce cas, ça l'arrangeait. Néanmoins, si Chinmei savait qu'Anju avait un potentiel aux "yeux rouges", alors l'ex Roi Rouge savait et les assassins étaient peut-être déjà en route… Yuan regarda la forêt, imagina sa famille autour d'une table, à attendre son retour en riant. Il soupira et se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux.

"Une dernière question," et c'était la plus importante, la survie de sa fille en dépendait, "est-ce qu'Anju sait ce qu'elle est ?"

La tête du père de famille se releva si vite que ses vertèbres craquèrent, comme devenu fou, il s'agrippa à Yuan, oubliant à qui il s'adressait, ou plutôt sachant exactement à qui il s'adressait mais oubliant ses bonnes manières.

"Vous connaissez Anju ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, ses mains poisseuses de sang toujours dans la tunique du samurai. Oui, il l'avait croisée. Et si elle était en position de dire que Yuan des quatre sages avait rendu visite à son traitre de frère aux assassins dans l'espoir de sauver sa vie, il laisserait les soldats la tuer. Et il les tuerait ensuite. L'homme n'attendit pas de réponses. "Il faut l'aider, Sire Yuan ! Elle ne sait rien ! Rien du tout ! Pour elle, je ne suis qu'un aubergiste, elle n'est qu'une fille d'aubergiste dont la maman a disparu ! Elle ne sait rien. Je vous en prie…" supplia-t-il en pleurant, sa voix brisée. "Ne les laissez pas en faire un cobaye…"

Yuan resta immobile alors que l'homme glissait le long de son torse, en pleurs dans l'herbe humide, toute fierté oubliée. Il repensa à la fille de ce dernier, au sourire qu'il pouvait toujours entendre dans sa voix, à sa maladresse, à ses longs cheveux qui frémissaient lorsqu'elle se déplaçait, à son parfum léger, à son innocence. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses propres sœurs. S'il avait fui avec Anri, emmenant le reste de sa famille avec lui, et qu'à l'article de la mort, il savait que des assassins Mibus arrivaient vers Malian ou Lilian ou Angelica ou même Anna, si forte qu'elle soit…

"Je ferai de mon mieux," promit-il en prenant la tête de l'homme entre ses mains. Il sentit la texture poisseuse de ses cheveux collés sur son crâne par la pluie. L'inconnu lui sourit, il pouvait le sentir sous ses pouces, un sourire soulagé, comme sa voix lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

"Merci, Sire Yuan. Et, s'il vous plait, ne lui dites rien… A propos de moi, de tout ça."

Yuan hocha la tête. "Je ferais de mon mieux." Promit-il à nouveau. Il attendit que l'homme ait prit une grande inspiration, qu'il ait fermé les yeux, et d'un coup sec, il lui brisa la nuque. Une fois sa besogne faite, il relâcha le corps sans vie de l'homme et le laissa tomber au sol. Il devait rester ici. Chinmei devait croire qu'il était mort de ses blessures, dans la douleur et le désespoir.

Le samurai se releva et, après un dernier au revoir à sa famille qui l'attendait, il fit demi-tour en courant et en jurant contre la pluie qui lui battait le visage et les bras et contre sa malchance. Il connaissait les assassins Mibus. Pour éliminer un "potentiel", même un qui ne savait pas se battre, l'ex Roi Rouge ne prendrait pas de risque et enverrait l'élite. Les assassins ne s'arrêterait pas, ne dormiraient pas, ne mangeraient pas, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé et éliminé leur cible. Et ils avaient probablement des heures d'avance sur lui. Sans parler du fait que pour une voyage tel que celui-là, il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'emmener son sabre… Yuan jura une fois de plus et accéléra.

* * *

Anju admira le ciel et le soleil qui brillait enfin sur la petite ville de Kibune. Le marché n'était pas plus fourni que d'habitude mais le beau temps semblait remonter l'humeur de tous les habitants. La vieille fleuriste qui avait perdu son fils à la guerre souriait aux clientes qui venaient chercher des fleurs pour leur porche. L'adolescent qui allait pêcher dans la rivière ses petits poissons de fritures, Kohei, fit un signe de main à Anju, l'invitant à venir goûter ceux qu'il était en train de faire frire, ses yeux noirs brillant à l'idée d'une vente possible. La jeune fille céda et l'approcha, profitant du bruit, des rires, de la vie tout simplement, qui emplissait la petite ville lorsqu'elle avait la chance de voir un jour de marché sous le soleil. L'aubergiste gouta un poisson, sourit et accepta d'en acheter quelques-uns pour se nourrir pendant qu'elle arpenterait les étals.

Une fois son achat en main, elle continua d'avancer, inspectant les fruits et légumes, les étoffes de tissus, les accessoires en bois… Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas les moyens de se payer quoique ce fut, à moins de ne rien avoir à manger, mais elle aimait toujours regarder, s'imaginer dans un de ces kimonos de soie avec une barrette en ivoire dans ses boucles blondes. Peut-être une bleue. Pour faire ressortir ses yeux et apporter un peu de couleur à ses cheveux presque blancs.

Soudain, une odeur infâme lui agressa les narines. Contrairement aux restes des clients, elle approcha l'étal en souriant.

"Monsieur Anri !" salua-t-elle l'homme à l'âge indéfinissable qui lui sourit en retour.

Il était vraiment étrange, avec ses traits anguleux, ses piercings et son absence de sourcils. En fait ses seuls points communs avec son frère étaient sa tenue étrange, toujours les bras et les mollets nus quel que soit le temps, et sa posture, le dos droit et les mains dans les poches.

"Bonjour, Anju," répondit-t-il de sa voix grave mais agréable. "Tu viens m'acheter des gâteaux ?"

La jeune fille agita la main en l'air et lui fit un sourire gêné.

"Non. J'aimerai bien mais…" Même s'ils étaient les meilleurs gâteaux du monde, pensa-t-elle en mordillant dans un poisson, elle ne pourrait pas se les offrir.

"Ah…" murmura le "Tengu de Kurama" avant de reprendre son sourire tendre, "Tiens," dit-il en lui tendant une boîte. "Cadeau de la maison." Anju accepta le cadeau avec toute la gratitude dont elle était capable. Même s'ils étaient immondes, elle les mangerait jusqu'au dernier, touchée par sa gentillesse. Elle le remercia encore et hésita. Elle n'était pas sûre que ce fût convenable de demander. "Qu'y-a-t-il ?" demanda l'homme, un sourcil – enfin, l'endroit où devrait-être son sourcil – arqué.

"Je…" Elle hésita. "Vous êtes bien le grand frère de Monsieur Yuan ?"

Le vendeur de gâteaux fit d'abord une tête étrange, presque… effrayante… avant de reprendre son expression habituelle. Il lui fit un sourire acéré, qui lui rappela celui de son frère. Elle dut se forcer pour conserver son sourire à elle.

"Alors c'était chez toi qu'il dormait ? Tout s'explique !"

Anju sentit ses sourcils disparaitre dans ses boucles blondes. Qu'est-ce-que ça expliquait ? Elle n'en savait rien. Néanmoins, maintenant qu'elle était lancée, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Yuan s'était arrêté une nouvelle fois dans son auberge, il lui avait dit qu'après ce soir-là, il rentrerait chez lui. Elle avait dû faire de son mieux pour ne pas perdre son expression avenante. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, elle avait eu envie de pleurer. Et, toujours sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, lorsqu'il était parti à l'aube, le lendemain matin et qu'elle était entrée dans la salle pour ne trouver que grand-mère Otsuka, elle avait vraiment pleuré dans les bras de la vieille femme.

"Tu es bien jeune encore…" lui avait murmuré cette dernière avec une douceur qui lui ressemblait si peu que les pleurs avaient redoublé.

Anju se secoua et revint au présent, et au visage d'Anri qui la dévisageait d'un air presque… moqueur… La jeune fille se concentra sur son cornet de poisson frit et baissa les yeux, les joues brûlantes.

"Il ne reviendra pas, hein ?" murmura-t-elle si bas qu'elle espéra presque qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu. Mais Anri, comme son frère, semblait avoir des oreilles bioniques.

"Probablement pas." Admit-il dans un sourire compatissant. Pourquoi tout le monde la regardait ainsi ? Madame Otsuka, Monsieur Anri… Elle n'était pas une idiote, elle savait qu'il lui avait plu. Sa grâce, son aura étrange, le mystère qui l'entourait, son sourire, son tatouage sur la main, ses épaules saillantes… La jeune fille rougit et faillit s'excuser auprès du vendeur de gâteau pour ses pensées mais s'arrêta juste à temps. De toute façon, même si elle avait eu l'intention de dire quelque chose de sensé, elle se serait figée.

Le sourire du Tengu s'était décomposé. Il fronçait les sourcils, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Sa mâchoire se contracta, sa peau bougea sous la pression, et sa posture se fit plus courbée, comme un renard prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Anju déglutit, difficilement, alors que ses mains se resserraient sur son cornet de poisson frit. Pourquoi la dévisageait-il comme cela ?

Finalement, elle se rendit compte, lorsqu'elle récupéra de sa frayeur, que, si ses yeux regardaient effectivement dans sa direction, il ne la voyait pas vraiment. Il semblait plutôt concentré sur son environnement. Comme les clients qu'elle voyait parfois qui essayaient d'épier les conversations des autres. Toutefois, quoi qu'épiait Anri, cela l'avait mis d'une humeur sombre. Et Anju ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle le laisser seul, s'éclipsant en silence ? Ou plutôt rester là, plantée comme un piquet ? Aucune des deux solutions ne lui paraissait très glorieuse…

Elle n'eut pas à trouver de réponses, en définitif. Anri cligna des yeux et son regard se posa à nouveau sur la jeune fille en face de lui. Cette dernière déglutit à nouveau et attendit qu'il dise quelque chose. Lorsqu'il le fit, elle souhaita presque qu'il n'en fut rien.

"Quelque chose arrive, Anju. Des…" Il hésita, tout en commençant de remballer son commerce à la hâte. "Des brigands." Au loin, une clameur anormale commençait de raisonner. C'était ténu et personne autour d'eux ne réagissait mais, si elle tendait l'oreille, elle pouvait se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'entrée nord de la ville. Qu'Anri sache exactement le problème restait un mystère mais… "Rentre chez toi, gamine." Ordonna-t-il, ses paquets sur le dos. "Vite."

Anju ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Le temps qu'il avait pris à Anri pour finir sa phrase, les gens autour d'eux s'étaient figés. Les cris commençaient de raisonner au loin. Et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le Tengu disparut si vite dans la foule que la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de le remercier. A son tour, elle prit ses jambes à son cou. Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que sa réaction créa le début d'une panique de masse. Tous les habitants du village autour d'elle commencèrent de l'imiter, la plupart criant de peur, persuadés que l'armée des Tokugawa était à leur porte. La jeune fille fit de son mieux pour rester debout et garder les yeux droits devant elle malgré la bousculade générale. Elle ne devait pas se perdre. Elle devait courir, courir jusqu'à chez elle.

A cause d'un coup d'épaule à sa droite, elle perdit l'équilibre, échappant ses gâteaux et poissons au passage. Elle tenta de reprendre son équilibre alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer vers l'autre sortie de la ville, opposée à celle d'où venaient les cris, mais les poussées continues des autres villageois ne rendaient pas la tâche simple. Finalement, elle glissa sur un objet dur, peut-être un rocher, peut-être un article vendu sur le marché, et tomba à terre. Elle lâcha un cri lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent la terre. Un coup de genou dans son dos, si violent qu'il lui coupa la respiration, la projeta au sol. Dans un mouvement dû plus au reflexe qu'à sa propre réflexion, complètement occultée par la panique, elle leva ses bras pour protéger sa tête des gens, fou de terreur, qui courraient autour et sur elle sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Elle aurait pu tenter de se relever mais elle avait trop peur qu'en posant les mains au sol pour se relever, quelqu'un lui heurte la tête. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle devait rester consciente. Elle se roula donc en boule au sol et réalisa, avec horreur, que l'objet qu'elle avait heurté était en fait un enfant, mort écrasé dans la bousculade. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, sa respiration hachée, ses bras tremblant au-dessus de sa tête, alors que les cris de douleur et les tintements métalliques se rapprochaient.

Elle resta ainsi pour ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, face à l'enfant aux yeux vides, alors que des pieds la blessaient tant de fois qu'elle ne sentait plus rien à part une douleur générale, sur l'ensemble de son corps. Finalement, alors qu'elle restait couchée, tremblante, comme hypnotisée par le corps mutilé de l'enfant, elle réalisa que plus personne ne la frappait, que plus aucun son ne retentissait dans la rue d'habitude si vivante. Que même les bruits de sabres s'étaient arrêtés… Elle se releva péniblement sur un bras, ses yeux brillant de larmes embrumant sa vision.

Cependant, alors qu'elle scrutait son environnement, elle se figea. Une dizaine d'hommes, masqués et tous habillés du même uniforme rouge, l'encerclaient. D'abord, aucun ne bougea. Elle dévisagea celui qui lui faisait face. Son masque blanc avec un motif rouge qui serpentait sur toute la longueur, sa hauteur, la largeur de son torse, son impassibilité. Encore plus effrayée qu'avant, alors qu'elle n'aurait pas cru ça possible, elle tourna la tête frénétiquement dans un effort pour faire face à tous ses opposants. Tous pareils. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous pareils ?! Que voulaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne bougeaient-ils pas ?

Anju n'osait pas se relever, de peur que, comme plus tôt, un de ses mouvements provoque ceux des autres. Cependant, malgré sa tactique, celui qui lui faisait face hocha la tête et le groupe, comme d'un seul homme, se mit à tourner autour d'elle, formant un cercle infranchissable. Ils bougeaient si vite que tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était un anneau rouge qui se refermait sur elle.

La jeune fille sentit la panique et la terreur prendre le dessus. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri pitoyable qui fut suivi par un torrent de larmes alors qu'elle essayait de se relever sans succès. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids et elle en était réduite à pédaler dans la terre. Elle abandonna et pria. Elle pria pour que quelqu'un, son père, Yuan, Monsieur Anri, n'importe qui, même un inconnu, vienne à son secours. Cependant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas cette chance. La lame d'un sabre s'abattait sur elle.

Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas raisonna dans sa tête.

 _Tu vas mourir…Tuer ou être tué..._

"Non !" hurla-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Soudain, l'air autour d'elle sembla changer. Que se passait-il ? La lame se figea à quelques centimètres de son crâne.

* * *

A/N : Bon comme vous pouvez le remarquer, ce one shot n'est pas resté un one shot. J'aime beaucoup l'univers de sdk, il offre beaucoup de possibilité. Au début, quand j'ai écrit le one-shot, je voulais partir sur quelque chose de simple et léger, du genre raconter chaque passage de Yuan à l'auberge. puis j'ai réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il passe si souvent et en plus, cela ne m'offrait pas la possibilité de rejoindre l'histoire du manga. Je suis donc partie sur quelque chose de plus sombre et plus violent même si l'humour du manga sera là. J'espère que ça vous plait.

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Neliia** : Je n'ai pas compris ta remarque du début. Tu disais vouloir voir le point de vue de Yuan. Sur le chapitre 1 ? Mais on le voit déjà toute la première partie du chapitre... Je suis désolée, je crois que je n'ai vraiment pas compris xD En tout cas, merci ! Et oui, le charisme des personnages principaux... Il faut avouer que c'est vrai. Même si j'ai toujours préféré les secondaires malgré tout (Luciole est juste à mourir de rire).

 **Lucie 1411** : je t'ai répondu par MP ;)

 **Layla** : Merci, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir fait quelque chose de moins "léger" avec la suite.

 **Breaker** : Merci. Il n'y a pas "la vieille" dans ce chapitre mais j'espère que ça t'a plu.

Voilà, sachez que cette histoire, que j'écris en parallèle d'une autre sur Game of Thrones (qui n'en finira jamais lol), est véritablement faite parce que on ne PEUT PAS avoir si peu de fanfic sur Yuan. C'est juste impossible ! Néanmoins, si je vois que je n'ai plus de réponse, je laisserai la priorité à mon autre fiction et ne publierai celle-là que rarement, voir pas du tout (même si je vais l'écrire, je veux savoir où mon cerveau va emmener Anju.). Donc à vos claviers !

Et n'hésitez pas, toutes remarques bonnes ou mauvaises est plus qu'encouragée. Je publie pour me perfectionner.


End file.
